It is known that electric scooters or motor vehicles are provided with electric motors accommodated within the wheel.
Due to the arrangement of the electric motor within the wheel, it is often impossible to also arrange the disc of a disc brake connected to the wheel hub and it is just as frequently impossible to arrange the caliper body within the rim of the wheel, a rim which is almost completely or completely occupied by the electric motor.
Accordingly, the actual solutions of a wheel associated with an electric motor assembly and brake are particularly cumbersome, especially in the axial direction or in the direction which is parallel to the rotation axis of the wheel itself.
The connection of the disc brake to the wheel is feasible if the electric motor, which is accommodated in the wheel, has a rotor arranged externally to the stator, for example as described in document KR101219059.
Indeed, here the brake disc may be connected to the rotor, which is arranged keyed onto an axis to which the fork and the suspension of the motor vehicle are connected, the suspension to which the brake caliper is in turn attached.
If instead the use is provided of an electric motor having the rotor arranged inside the stator so as to form an electric motor cartridge which can be easily replaced inside the wheel and is capable of remaining clean of dirt and debris, and is also simple and quick to replace, here it is substantially impossible to also arrange the braking system within the rim.
Thus, the need is strongly felt to position the disc brake in scooter wheels so as to ensure a small size, especially in axial direction.
Indeed, wheel rims with a small diameter are often used on scooters and therefore it is fundamental to leave ample space in axial direction for a motor which, not being able to extend in radial direction, requires increased width to exert the desired torque.
Moreover, the need is strongly felt to make braking systems for a scooter with electric traction which are simple and safe to install, and especially to service.